Life and Times at McMahon University
by King-Haschwald
Summary: Imagine if there were a universe where all the WWE superstars were students attending the same university. . . Actually don t imagine because its right here. Includes het & slash. DISCONTINUED!
1. prologue

Life and times at McMahon University Part 1 of ?

Pairings: Cody/Ted-Codiasi = main., Several others as fic progresses

Rating: M to be safe. More T in the beginning.

Summary: Slightly AU fic featuring Superstars from both brands as they would be in university. Features slash and possibly het. Don`t like don`t read, but I hope you give it a chance.

* * *

><p>Mom you're suffocating me!<p>

I don't care! If I let go you'll go and you have to stay with me forever and ever! Cody's mom screamed. A total watery mess with her baby boy leaving the nest.

All the Runnels were gathered in the front yard with Cody's bags full of videogames and a little room for whatever else.

" Mom I'll be okay-"

"Who said anything about you! What am I going to do without my shopping buddy? I'll look like that Fox woman across the street in now time without your dashing tips!"

"Oh dear, let the poor boy go. This is a fantastic opportunity for him and McMahon University is one of the best collegic schools in the country and their theatre problem is top notch. " Dusty tried to console his eccentric wife.

"Sure dad, Cody is totally going for the classes, nothing to do with a certain southern boy."

"Watch your mouth Dustin! Cody will be a great student! His time management skills will put him at the top of his class and he can bottom for teddy all he likes at the same time!"

"Mooommmm…"

"Oh no reason to blush dear, that DiBiase boy is damn fine, why if I were a few years younger…"

"Anyway! Coughs where is Ted? Shouldn't he be here soon to take you to the airport?" Dusty asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Should be here soon," Cody said as he took a look at his green lantern watch, seeing Ted was in deed 5 minutes late and how Cody would love it if he showed up soon and saved him from this cookoo's nest.

As if psychic, a large cab turned around the corner before stopping in front of the runnels home.

"Hey Baby boy, ya ready?"

Ted said as he exited the cab with a huge grin on his face. Seeing Cody always made Ted smile, especially when he saw him like this. Embarrassed and surrounded by the family he'd come to know and love.

They had both been worried when they came out, but both the Runnels and his family were nothing but supportive and accepting of their son's love for each other.

God yes! Exclaimed Cody who jumped into his boyfriend/savior's arms and greeted him with a hot kiss.

" Mm that's some greeting."

"All right, break it up you two before I throw up." Dustin joked.

" Your just jealous bro."

Ted moved to put his boys gear in the back of the cab before turning to the rest of the family.

" Don't worry Dustin I'll take good care of Codes. Mr. Runnels always an honor."

" Please Ted, you've been calling me that since you were in diapers, come give an old man a hug. You take good care of yourselves out there ya here me? And don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Remember you are like family."

" Thanks Dusty." Just as soon as their hug was done Mrs. Runnels snatched ted for her own bear hug.

" Oh Teddy! Cant you boys stay here? We have a great community college and I'll cook and clean for you guys, you can stay here rent free, and I'll even leave the house whenever you want so you boys can have your alone time."

"Umm as tempting as that is, We have our hearts set on this. But don't worry Ma'am we'll come by for all the holidays."

At this Cody sent him a death glare.

" Are you sure? You know by alone time I mean rump in the s-

"Oh well look at the time, come on Teddy we don't want to miss our flight. Cody cut in before his very liberal mother started offering them condoms and God knows what else to make him stay. He gave each of his family one last hug before pulling a smiling Ted in the cab with him closing the door. "Airport please."

The cab pulled out and began making its way to their futures. In a last ditch moment of weakness Cody allowed Ted to roll down the windows as he was hot. Turning back to see his family waving back at him, Cody couldn't help but miss them already, but knowing he had the one guy that would get him through this transition by his side, somehow made everything better.

Waving back as the cab pulled past, Cody was optimistic about the future.

" Don't forget to use lots of lube Ted, my son is very fragile!"

After all it couldn't get much worse thought a blushing Cody as he rolled the window back up and sank into his seat.


	2. Orientation

"My God! This place is packed!"

The outside of McMahon University looked gorgeous and obscenely large, but come tours on first day for new students the inside of the place was a zoo. People everywhere were running and screaming like chickens with their heads cut off.

Cody couldn't help a feeling of being overwhelmed, nor a picture popping up in his head of his mother scurrying around the house trying to set up the furniture just right. Well more like telling him and Dustin where to put stuff, but you get the point.

Cody was interrupted from his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him around to see the beautiful blue eyes that always calmed him.

"Its pretty crazy in here isn't it Codes."

"More like a disaster is what I'd call it. Where to we even start?"

"Lets start with this line. I got a good feeling about it"

"You're just saying that because it's the shortest."

"Can't fool you babe."

They got in the line and after what seemed like an eternity they were close enough to the front to see the sign NEW STUDENTS START HERE.

"Told ya I was right."

``Mhmm`` Cody just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, names and fields of study please." the volunter girl greeted them.

"Ted DiBiase, Bachelor of Buisness administration, and Cody Rhodes, theatre." Ted spoke for both of them.

"Awe how cute are the two of you! Here's your welcome packages, don't loose them. I've checked you both off for attendance; Now Cody you'll be going over there, if you see where the blonde woman is standing. And Ted, you'll be joining the blonde guy over there. You can't miss him, he's huge!"

"Wait, you're splitting us up?"

"I'm sorry, but its policy. Now go join your groups and have a wonderful day of orientation. "

They both said their goodbyes and headed off to the respective group leaders. The volunteer girl was right, this dude was freaking huge! Now Ted wasn't small by any means having played soccer and wrestling his entire life, but this guy had to be at least 6,6'' and 250 pounds!

"Welcome to McMahon University, I'll be your student guide for the day Jack Swagger. Name please.``

``Dibiase. Ted DiBiase.``

"Ah perfect. Well kid you are the last on my list, is everybody ready to get this thing moving!``

The rest of the tour group cheered in applause.

``That's what I'm talking about lets do this!"

Ted chuckled following the large if not highly energetic dude. ``_This should be fun_.`` He mused.

* * *

><p>Watching Ted on his way, Cody couldn't help but feel a little sad.<p>

Trying to make the best of things, he tries to strike up a conversation some people in his group of other theatre majors (they assigned groups that way), only to receive the stink eye, a few fingers, and some gibberish that he questioned whether or not was even human.

"_What a creepy bunch. I sure hope everyone in theatre isn`t this bad._ " Codes thought to himself.

The only person there who didn't look like a suicidal emo was their tour guide. She had bleach blonde hair and orange skin that may have been spray-painted. She would have appeared the epitome of old Hollywood, sitting on her chair like it was some sort of throne, had it not been for her French accent.

"You there, name."

``Umm Cody ma'am.``

"MA'AM! DO I LOOK LIKE A MA'AM!

"Ahh no ma! I mean miss! I mean ah... "

you may call me Maryse, or as I'm known around the school, the queen of the theatre and the French version of Madonna!"

``You are a Madonna all right.``

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

_Shit was that out loud!_

"Uhh…"

"He said boy she sure is pretty, wonder what she paid for it.' Spoke up another new student.

Maryse looked like she was ready to blow at that.

"And just who are you!"

"Michael Mizini luv, but you can just call me Miz. Or your demon of desire if you prefer my lady."

"Argh eww don't ever wink at me again you slimeball! Okay Mizini and Runnels, that about does it. Follow me peons. Maybe just maybe you'll learn something."

"Boy she's a piece of work, not so hard on the eyes though I guess right?" Miz asked Cody.

"Ah sure, I guess if you're into that sort of thing. "

"But you prefer dudes?"

"II! I!"

"Relax, me two, just enjoy a look at the fairer, or in this case beastlier, sex. "

"Am I really that obvious?'

Cody didn't care. He was happy to be out. It was just a little off putting for some stranger to figure it out so quickly.

"Meh, lucky guess, plus I saw ya checking out that hot piece of blond a few minutes ago."

"Actually that was Ted, my boyfriend."

"Shit really? You got to tell me your secret to getting hot guys like that! Oh its Cody right?"

"Yep and your Mike."

"Miz please, alright, lets go see if we can catch up to her bitchiness before we get lost. You can tell me all about your boy on the way."

Cody laughed at his new friend's enthusiasm before running up behind him. "_What a cool guy_." He mused.

_``Just better stay away from my Teddy. . .``_

* * *

><p>"And over here we have Helmsley Hall! Here is a great place for athletes to come and socialize as it is right by the gym entrance, which I highly recommend you all use by the way as membership is included in your fees. Also you'll see there's a jugo juice over there, the wellness center over there should you feel sick, and a window to the pool down below just over there. Actually here's a little known fact, they say this place was named after Hunter Hurst Helmsley, who liked to come here all the time and watch his soon to be wife in her track meets."<p>

"_I am definitely going to be spending a lot of time here_.`` Ted thought to himself as he pictured doing his gym routine then afterwards coming out to watch Cody swimming in the pool. His body glistening with the water wolling down his back, those toned muscles hard at work doing-

"Alright any questions before we move on my Swagger Eagles?"

"Umm yea hi. Where do we go figure out sports scholarships?" Ted asked jolting out of his little fantasy.

"Ahh excellent question. Thank god I got a jock on my squad. Just out of curiosity, which team you looking to get in to uh. . ."

"DiBiase. Actually I've already been offered a partial scholarship for your men's soccer team. Just gotta know where to pick up cheques and all that."

"Woo! Alright my man! Tell you what stick with me and I'll personally take you down to the scholarship office myself after the tour's done, alright."

"Thanks man"

" No prob. Alright, the Swagger train is moooooving out!"

* * *

><p>After a long morning of touring it was finally time for lunch. The university had several eateries to choose from, but all orientation students got a free lunch at the Michaels cafferteria in the main hall, which housed several different quisine booths and provided tables to the side of it so one didn`t have to eat on the go.<p>

Cody couldn't have been happier, for not only did it seem all the groups were converging now, which meant finding Ted, but trailing behind the wicked witch of blonde dye worked up a super appetite! Thankfully his new friend Miz, after deciding he posed no threat to his relationship with Teddy, was really funny and made things almost bearable. The two of them had also picked up another buddy who had shown up late to the group, and thus he`d gotten quite the earful from Maryse for making her stop.

Justin Gabriel was from the foreign continent of Africa and spoke only a little English. That paired with what Cody surmised was a case of first day nerves and maybe just natural shyness practically made the guy a mute. Still he and Miz had at least opened him up a little bit and he was now talking a little bit with just them, or at least as much as a person can talk when Miz is also in the conversation. . .

"So I was all like really? And the dude says to me yea really. Like can you believe the nerve of some people! … Guys, hello?"

"Hmm? Oh yea sure Mike, totally. Right Justin?"

Justin just sat there, eyes bulging like a furry wondering how he was ever going to pick up this language.

"Justin?"

"Umm sure, right he was at your face".

"In your face Justin, but close enough".

"Why would anyone be inside your face?" Justin didn`t like the sound of that.

"See now Mike you made the poor thing terrified. Don`t worry Justin, its just a figure of speech." Cody said as he tried to comfort his terrified friend.

``Its Miz Cody, call me Miz! Oh look, its lover boy and he has tripled in hotness.``

``Huh? What do you..``

Cody then turned to the direction Mike was looking and saw he was right. There was His Teddy, flanked by two people Cody didn't recognize. One was very tall and a little husky. The other was significantly shorter, but what really made him stand out was his hair, or rather lack there of. Dude must have had like 5 hairs on his head tops!

``Hey there Baby boy miss m-``

Cody jumps from his chair and cut Teddy off mid sentence by planting a big wet one on Ted's lips.

``Does that answer your question.``

``Mmm. Oh sorry guys this is Cody, my boyfriend I was telling you about. Cody this is David Hart Smith, and the guy with the funny hair do is TJ Wilson.``

``Its certainly better than that tawny mess your sporting DiBiase.``

``I don't know TJ, least Teddy's doo got him someone.``

``Oh don't start with me Davey or I'll-``

``Please excuse them, anyway who are your friends?``

"The great Michael Mizzini, but you can just call me Miz. Oh and this here is Justin, he doesn't say much though." Miz decided to speak up for them, standing from his seat and hand gesturing as he did so.

``Come on, stop just standing there and sit down Teddy!`` Cody pleaded, wanting to snuggle up after a morning of being seperated.

So Teddy and his friends did. Ted took a seat next to Cody before moving the chair ridiculously close, while TJ sat on Ted`s left and David next to Justin on the other side.

"So Mike, I take it your in theatre with Cody?" TJ asked the theatrical loudmouth.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" TJ chuckled.

"Well thanks, but its Miz, not Mike.

``Oh please Mike, face facts. It`s never going to catch on.``

``Not with that attitude Cody! Just wait, you'll be seeing the name Miz being synonymous with MTV before you know it."

``DIBIASE!`` Someone bellowed, which made everyone jump except Ted who just smiled.

``I see ya making friends already superstar! Oh, don`t eat that kid.`` Jack took Mike`s plate of fish away. `` Trust me, ya don`t want it. Not unless your fund of food poisoning. I recommend the chicken, or the burgers, or anything with lots of protein in it, just not the fish!```

Mike just nodded, suddenly very quiet.

``Anyway, love to stick and chat but I gotta go eat with the other volunteers, you think about what I said alright Ted. ``

``Sure thing Jack. And thanks for the food tips.``

``Happy to help a pal out, anyways laters!``

Jack departed, doing his signature strut to the volunteer table.

`` What thing was he talking about babe?``

``Oh, Jack`s the wide receiver for the football team here. After I told him about my soccer scholarship he asked me if I played football too. Then one thing lead to another and now he is trying to get me to join the team. ``

``Football huh. You going to do it Teddy? I mean it would be a lot of work, playing for both teams at the same time. Not that I wouldn`t mind seeing you with those big shoulder pads. `

`` Yea I might at least tryout. Could be worth it if I can get another scholarship on top of soccer. And I thought you liked my shoulders as they were! ``

``lol don`t worry Teddy you're the perfect size for me. ``

And to make his point Cody sent him s suggestive wink as he squeezed his thigh.

` In any case if anyone can juggle both and lead each team to victory it's you.`

``Thanks babe.``

``God you guys are gushy! Get a room will ya!``

`Tj what have I told you about the green eyed monster.`` replied David

``Oh for the last time I`m not jealous! I`m dating Natalya after all``

``Right, your DATING Natalya. Hey what time did you say you were going shoe shopping.``

``Oh we don`t have plans to do that until next week, but there is this great sale at. Hey! I never told you about-``

Hahaha argh your too easy, don`t ya think Codster!``

Ha it is pretty funny to watch him get pink, hey put that chicken down! You throw that and Teddy will punch you! Right babe! ``

`` I don`t know, we playing teams cause if we are I say its you, me, Justin, Dave, and Mike vs-``

``Oh come on! Don't gang up on me! I call truce!``

Everyone chuckled.

Cody was really happy to have so many new friends already, but he couldn`t help but notice his most vocal friend had been mute for a while now.

`` Everything okay Mikey?``

``Huh. Oh, yea sure Codes, just uh.. just oh hey look the volunteers are gathering people up, guess it's time to head out.``

* * *

><p>``Come on Cody, were almost there. ``<p>

``Can`t.. walk.. too. . . far.. carry me. ``

``Much as I`d love to do that, think I`ll save such a moment for our wedding night. Now come on our room is just down this hall.``

It had been a long, albeit lively, day of orientation, and although they both had a ton of fun meeting new people and getting to know the campus, they were dying to spend some time together after being split up. Thankfully Ted had had the foresight to arrange it so they would be roommates long in advance with one of the biggest rooms on campus. Being the heir to the DiBiase fortune definitely had its perks, as did being his boyfriend.

``Almost, our suite should be just around. . . . Do you smell smoke? `` Ted asked Cody.

Turning around the corner they had their breath taken away by the sight before them.

The hall was badly burnt with smoke covering what appeared to be some pretty heavy damage. Yellow tape was keeping them from going any further.

Some guy in a shirt that read MUSC looked up from his clipboard at the two men. `` You two, you guys dorming here? ``

``Umm yea, the names DiBiase, and this is Codes, how's it-

``Okay DiBiase, DiBiase, ah here you are. Damn you were in the nice and big one too. Hate to tell ya but things have changed and you`ll be moving to another dorm tonight. You can blame the wise engineer who put metal inside a microwave. ``

``Fudge! Argh that really.. Oh well can`t do anything about it, so where we heading?``

Not we, just you, my list says here you're going to different rooms, different buildings in fact. ``

``What! That simply won`t due! Look I-``

``Aha yea sorry about that. Anyway you best come with me if you want to find your new rooming arrangements. My assistant here will escort your little friend. ``

``Teddy, this this is so unfair. ``

`` I know babe, don`t worry, I`ll fix this. Until then I`ll see you tomorrow between classes kay. ``

``Okay Teddy. ``

``Okay I don`t got all night let`s go.`` the MUSC representative grabbed Ted and pulled him away, but not the before the later sent Cody one last apologetic look over his shoulder.

``Okay kid, you ready to go too? ``

``Yea, nothing`s left for me here``

and so Cody left. . .

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! I admit I`m a little nervous to start such a long fic, but hopefully you`ll all enjoy it.<strong>

**Reviews are my inspiration for updating so please feel free to leave one or two. Be it positive or constructive I`d love it.**

**P:S for those who don`t know TJ and david are from a faction once known as the Hart Dynasty. If you don`t know them google them, they are great!**


	3. 1st day

"All right class, I am your professor Dr. Striker and you are all in Intro to marketing and business relations, so if there are any of you in the wrong class, or any that want to save your selves from hell, this is the time to leave. All right, now then on with todays lecture."

_This guy is fudgn nuts_! Ted thought as he sat up at the front of the class, a decision he now regretted severely. It didn't help matters that he had barely slept a wink last night with all his worrying about Cody. Also if he were being honest with himself, he missed his baby boy and this new life in university was not at all what he was expecting.

"You there, name the first three rules."

"Huh? I uh.."

"Did I stutter? Maybe it would help if I came over there and surgically removed your head from your ass."

" No sir, sorry sir I was just"

"Wasting mine and everyone else's time. You next to him could you please inform our less than attentive individual here what the three laws are."

The student next to Ted sent him a nostalgic glance before answering.

"Correct! At least someone has been paying attention Mr... . "

"It's Bourne sir, Evan Bourne."

"Mr. Bourne. Tell me, would you support my decision to ask Mr. DiBiase here to leave class, and to not return until he is caught up on the material and ready to not waste time in my lectures?"

"I would sir"

Ted couldn't believe it. His first day and already the prof had singled him out, and this little twerp with giant glasses was making him look bad! Looking around he noticed everyone's eyes on him and not a word being spoken. Taking the hint, He grabbed his stuff and left with what little dignity he had left.

" I just hope Cody is doing better in his classes." Ted mused.

* * *

><p><em>5 hours earlier across campus. <em>

Cody awoke to the sound of heavy metal, music he detested since forever, at the ungodly hour of 5am. To say he was unhappy with the way things went last night would be a gigantic understatement! Not only had he been made to drag his bags across campus, but the second he walked in to his new living arrangements he'd also walked in on his new roommate having sex! And it wasn't just ordinary "Oh I walked in on you having sex" awkward, but freaky Goth sex complete with leather gear and an invitation to join in awkward.

Needless to say, he had very little sleep last night. What with trying to keep one eye open, the nightmares, and God if those people weren't screamers! If he had had a clue where Teddy was he would have said fuck the consequences, rushed over there, climb through a window, and crawl right under the covers with him.

"Must you play that stuff so loud this time of day?" He groggily pleaded with his roommate

" What! I can't hear you! The music is too loud!"

"Argh. I said-"

"Oh fuck this is my jam!" And just like that the Goth went on his knees and started singing and hand gesturing what could only be describe as, no you know what, it just creped Cody the fuck out.

Sigh. " I'm going for a run. Not that you're listening."

Grabbing his iPod and setting it to shuffle, Cody threw on a hoodie and ran out the door. . .

20 minutes later Cody was in a full run, miley cyrus' music(his guilty pleasure when working out to get pumped) played in his ears. The fast paced beat kept him energized, as did the morning sun's rays and the smell of the freshly mowed grass. "I'm really going to have to do this more often, maybe every morning if my roommate has his way." Cody mused while taking in his beautiful surroundings. While it wasn't going entirely as expected, with the lack of Teddy and all, McMahon university was still making a good first impression on him.

Fortunately when he came back the Satan worshiper was gone, though he had left quite a mess of the place. dirty clothes, food crumbs, a few broken CDs, and his bondage gear still set up.

" Guess I should just be happy there isn't blood" Cody mused before grabbing his stuff and heading off to his first class.

* * *

><p>The theatre was packed, mostly with the "look at me I'm different from the established order" people he'd met the first day, but as luck would have it Mike was there and from the looks of things very happy to see a "friendly" face.<p>

Hey Mike, how's it going?"

Cody! Buddy, yea, good, hey come sit, QUICK!

He pulled Cody down into the seat next to him.

"Dude what the -"

"Sorry Codes its just, look around! these people aren't all that friendly and I have to snag ya before someone else sits next to me and tries to get me to buy coke or something!"

"Don't you think that's going a little far mikey?"

"Its Miz. And check out the pack over there with their eyes the size of saucers."

"Okay, never mind your right. In other news your night okay?"

"Yeah it was decent. Oh hold that thought dude our prof just entered."

Making his theatrical entrance, the professor slammed the theatre doors open and made his way down the ramp with arms spread out in greeting. He was a man in his late 20s to early thirties wearing dark chinos, a pink dress shirt, and a sky blue sweater wrapped around his shoulders.

"Alright thespians settle down. I am your guide to theatre and head of MU's theatre program Mr. Lomberger. Since this is an intro class I want to let you all know some important things. 1st we have a play put on by those in the program every semester. Now before you get your hopes up I must inform you that as a rule 1st years may not audition for acting roles, but we are more than happy to accept any helpful hands backstage."

Miz Nudged Cody in the arm. "This Fucking sucks! How the hell am I suppose to make Miz a household name when these jerks won't even let me audition!" Mike Hissed.

"Tell me about it, this isn't what I read in the brochure at all and-"

"Alright now then let's start as we will every class from here on: with some warm up exercises. Now since this is an advanced intro course I'll leave it to you to pair off, but feel free to ask about anything. I've got breathing exercises that will knock your socks off!"

Cody and Mike looked at each other after that with a mutual "really?" expression at that last comment.

* * *

><p>Dude, who's that little hottie!"<p>

"Hmm the guy with the glasses? I think his name is boon."

"Boon? Are you sure"?

"Pretty sure, you know like in that movie about the Gov. assassin who looses his memory. Jason Boom"

"Its Bourne you idiot!"

"Touchy much"

" Matt Damon is a walking sex muffin! Of course I'm touchy about his work. Oh what I wouldn't do with that hot ass-"

"Yea yeah you say that about every hot actor. And hot guy, and hot person in general. Oh and Vickie."

"Hey she's sexy with those curves. And damn if her purr isn't a total turn on in the right outfit."

"Argh too much information dude."

"Go land your latest conquest and leave me alone."

"Ya sure? Don't want to join in? We could do some double pe- wow I didn't know he could move that fast. Now where was I, oh right the geek!"

Evan was minding his own buisness on the bleachers reading his book. He didn't even see Predator coming his way until-

" Hey there Boom- I mean Bourne! Umm how you feeling?"

"Fine, why? And who are-"

"Really? I thought you'd be tired, cause you been running through my mind all day."

_Really? Like there is still someone who uses-_ "Right… sorry what was your name?"

_He asked my name, must be into me, ha naturally._ Dolph Thought.

"Who me? Ha. Immm Dolph.. Ziggler. Evan just looked blank.

"Ziggler? You know THE Dolph Ziggler?"

"Sorry I"

"MY NAME! IS DOLPH! ZIGGLER!"

"AND MY NAME IS EVAN BOUURNE!"

Evan Shouted back before getting up.

Dolph was dumbfounded by the sudden outburst right in his face, but only for a moment. " Hey where you going? We were just getting to know each other. Oh I see playing hard to get. Okay sexy I'll be seeing you around!"

"Wow, what a cutie, just look at that ass. No jiggle at all as he's running. And I'm always up for a little cold shoulder; role-play is fun after all." Dolph mused waving goodbye to his latest fix.

"What a fucking creep!" Evan thought as he scurried away from the stranger.

* * *

><p>"So I might not even get a chance to shine till next year. "<p>

"I'm so sorry babe. Its unfair for your age to be holding you back. Maybe they'll make an exception for ya. You always seem to find a way."

"Thanks Teddy, I 'm just not very hopeful. Still this is quite the scene huh?"

They were currently at the schools pond. A favorite meeting place among the schools couples, but thankfully for reasons unknown to them, it was currently quite dead. Only two to three other couples spread out among the steps. Whatever the reason though, Ted and Cody were grateful for some much needed quiet alone time in such a beautiful and romantic atmosphere. Cody had been lucky enough to come across this place on his run earlier, which turned out to be quite enjoyable given the campus was lovely this time of the year.

"Oh my god, I'm such a bad boyfriend. I've been so busy ranting about my own problems I haven't asked you about your morning."

" It's okay babe, I like hearing you rant. I prefer when you rant about your happiness, but if I can in any way help in your problems I want to hear about it."

"You know your amazing right."

"I have my moments."

"Mhmm. So come on, tell me about all your worries. Did you get stuck with a gothic, metal blasting, pig of a roommate like me?"

"Actually, he never showed. It was strange because his bags and stuff were all set up, but he must have slept elsewhere. "

"Sounds like the perfect roommate."

"Ha yeah I guess so. Though I have a very different idea of the perfect roommate, and as soon as I find the right people to talk to I'm getting us our own room."

"Maybe I'll just take your roommates bed since he's getting lucky elsewhere."

"CODY!"

"Sorry Teddy"

Sometimes Cody wished he could get Ted to open up a bit more. The bloody Catholic wouldn't even swear! He loved everything about Ted including his strong commitment to morals, but it was more than a little annoying whenever he wanted to, go further, with his Teddy bear. But he was patient and would wait because his Teddy was worth it.

* * *

><p>That night Ted retired to his dorm room early as he wanted to get caught up on his studying. The last thing he wanted was to get chewed out by that professor again. Him and that little know it all, teacher's pet, who should just-<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" Was all Ted could say as he opened the door to his room.

There in his chair was the devil himself, that little pipsqueak that made him look bad the first day.

"Hmm? Oh hey, you must be my roommate. "

The little guy got up from the book he was reading and walked towards Ted with his arm stretched out in greeting.

"My names Evan, Evan Bourne."

"I know who you are, what game are you playing?"

"Game, what game?"

Evan was seriously confused now, and just why did everyone at this school think they knew him so well. 1st the creepy blonde who wanted to get in his pants and now this!

"You seriously don't remember me do you? I'm the guy you made a fool of today." Evan pondered it for a moment before realization kicked in. "Oh! God I'm so sorry, its Ted right, in Mr. Striker's class? Sorry about that, it was nothing personal. I just really wasn't in it this morning and I petty much answered people with yes and uh huhs all day."

Okay that wasn't completely true, but he really didn't give a shit that morning and he honestly didn't even look at Ted when he mouthed off, let alone harbor any grudge against him.

Ted looked at Evan critically for a few moments, deciding if this guy was legit. Eventually he broke into a sigh and even a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it, I've had days like that too. Plus I really should have done some more prep before class."

Evan sighed relieved. Thankful he hadn't made a complete ass of himself the first day.

"Thanks man, I really am sorry. Hey why don't I make it up to yeah by helping you get caught up?"

"That would be really great actually, thanks."

"No problem, now where are your books for Striker's class?"

"Over there on my night stand."

Ted indicated with a nod to a few books on his desk.

"Where are the rest?"

"Umm that's it. Are there more I'm suppose to have?"

"_What have I gotten myself into_?" Thought Evan as he as he sat himself on the bed next to Ted and prepared for a very, VERY long night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>This is officially my longest Fic, wooh! I honestly don't have anything else wriiten after this so reviews would be very helpful for my inspiration. I know there are a ton of you who've fav andor added this to your alert list who aren't reviewing, so please leave one and I'll update that much quicker :)**

**Muchas Gracious!**


End file.
